


On opposite shores

by Congar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084) by [BlackRazorBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill). 



I write this to anyone out there. I’ve lost my home because of the monsters.

My name is Piola, and my city is gone. I live in a camp set up by the them. They are treating us well, but I don’t know why. They attacked my city. We weren’t ready, and they just rolled through our defenses.

My parents wants me to stay close. I know I should, but I need someone to talk to. It’s so boring here.

I’m putting this letter into an old bottle I found. If anyone finds this, and want to write to me, please send your bottle at around eight in the morning on Wednesday. My grandpa taught me that the current turns at that time and it should wash up on the beach I sent it from.

//

Hello, Piola.

My name is Myrthla.

I found your letter while I was on a walk with my brothers. They laughed at your letter. They’re mean though. I thought that it sounded like you needed a friend so I’m writing this to you.

Is this a human tradition? Sending letters in bottles? We never had the chance to do something like this in the Underground, but with all the seas and lakes here on the Surface I’m sure I’ll get many new friends.

I’m sorry about your city. The council said that every human city is given a chance to negotiate, and that we will take good care of you, even if you choose to resist.

I live in a city that negotiated. My family is sharing a house with a human family. They have this little red haired kid and she’s very fun to play with.

I hope this bottle finds its way back to you.

//

Hi, Myrthla.

I can’t believe someone found my bottle.

But since you are a monster, I have to ask you, why are you attacking us humans? We weren’t the ones that sealed you behind the Barrier. We haven’t done anything!

They came to my house and told us to report to this camp I’m living in now. I didn’t even have time to bring my teddy bear. Living here is so boring.

What’s it like living in a city that negotiated? Maybe I can show my parents that it is a good idea, and then we can go home.

I hope my bottle finds you again.

//

Hi again, Piola.

I hope you like the gift I sent you. It might be a bit wet, I couldn’t really wrap it up so good. It’s a toy the little red haired child left behind. The human family moved. My dad said that they moved to another city with only humans.

Isn’t that really good? He said it was only for a time being as we would be living together soon enough.

What if we get to live in the same city? Wouldn’t that be awesome?

I also asked him about the negotiating cities. He said that when we first came up to the Surface the humans that met us were very angry. We tried to talk to you, but you wouldn’t listen, so we had to defend ourselves. He said that we only want peace on the Surface, but everywhere we go there are humans that want to kill us.

You don’t want to kill us, right? Tell your parents that we will take care of you, and that you get to choose the city you want to live in once things calm down. 

Please choose mine! I want to meet you.

//

Hello, Myrthla.

I got your gift! It was a bit wet as you said, but I hanged him up to dry. He looks a bit different from the one back home. I don’t mind though.

I told my parents what you said and they said that they were talking with the other adults. Many of them want to fight back. I said that I didn’t want them to fight. My mom said that they would never do something that would get me hurt. 

My dad went off to a meeting yesterday to talk with the adults and the monsters. He has not come back, but my mom said that it’s because they have a lot to talk about.

I hope he’s talking about moving to another city. I also want to meet you!

//

Piola!

My dad told me that he’s been talking to some officials and he mentioned that your city will be made a human one. I’m a bit sad that you won’t get to meet me. Maybe in the future?

Tell your parents that they’re doing good and that the monsters will do nothing to harm you if you only remain calm and listen to their instructions. Tell them that you need to cooperate to stay alive. Tell them that it is in their best interest to ensure the well being and safety for them and their family.

Did you read all those big words I used? My dad is helping me write these now so. I feel so smart and grown up writing these.

Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!

//

Hi, Myrthla!

There are a lot of things happening right now. We are being moved around a lot. Your teddy bear is keeping me safe though. I hug him every night since my parents are away when they think I’m asleep. They’re talking with the other adults. Sometimes they yell and I have to hug the teddy even harder so that they don’t hear me crying.

There are not many people left. The guards say that they have been moved to their own home because they cooperated or something. Some people call them traitors to the human race. I asked my mom what they meant but she didn’t want to answer and told me to go to bed.

My parents still don’t know what to do. One night I heard them talk about me. I only heard my name before they lowered their voices. They woke me up later and asked if they could sleep next to me that night. When we woke up they looked really tired and their eyes were red and puffy. They told me that it was because I poked them both in the eyes while we were sleeping.

I apologized and they left to get us food and water for the day.

//

Hello, Piola! 

Surprised seeing my letter in an envelope instead of in a bottle? Pretty clever hiding it inside the board game, right? 

This box was actually my dad’s idea. He told me that he’d found your name while he was working at the ministry and that he managed to send your family some nice things. He brought this box home from work and asked me to fill it with things I thought you and your family would appreciate.

I don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl so I put in things for both. Maybe you can give the things you don’t like to another human child in the camp? 

I hope they like my gifts as well!

//

Where are you, Myrthla? I didn’t get your bottle last week and things are really bad now.

There was a box or something addressed to my family. The other adults took it away before we could open it and that night they attacked the guards. My mom and dad stayed inside though. They both covered my ears with their hands but I could still hear screaming and angry yelling.

The day after we didn’t get any food or water. My parents talked with each other and then the guards. I think that they found your letters. They came back from the guards with tears in their eyes. At first I thought that they would yell at me but they said that it was happy tears. They told me that tomorrow we will go to our new home. The best part is that I’m gonna live in your city! We’re gonna be best friends! 

They told me that first we will go with the monsters to another place to prepare us for the move. I’m gonna stay at a foster family for a while because it will take longer for my parents to be prepared since they are a bit older than me. They promised me that I could get back to school and that I would have lots of new and exciting friends. Like you, Myrthla!

We just stopped hugging for what felt like an eternity.

P.S Don’t worry, I’m gonna bring back your gifts to you, even the teddy.

See you soon!

//

“Myrthla!”

The small monster girl turns her head from her human friend’s letter, “Yes, mom?”

“There’s someone here to meet you.”

Myrthla runs down the stairs and around the hallway corner, “Who is it?”

Two guards stand outside her door, “Are you Myrthla?”

She nods and the guards move aside. A figure stands behind them.

“I’m here to give you your teddy back.”


End file.
